Flood
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: Tindy drabble. Missing scene from 1x01. "Tommy had a feeling she would try to hold her emotions in until the dam had no choice but to break. And he knew he'd be there to help her through the flood."


**Hello everybody!**

**So just a little Tindy drabble. New OTP for a new show :) **

**I don't own Eye Candy.**

**Enjoy!**

**-:-**

Tommy knew, even before he set foot on the roof, that something was terribly wrong. That feeling was only confirmed when his eyes landed on Ben. Or rather, his body, displayed like a trophy in front of a video camera whose operator had disappeared into the night. His friend's throat was slit, the blood bright red and fresh, glistening in the city lights, painting his neck red and soaked into his shirt and jeans. His eyes were glazed over, skin pale. And Lindy was there. She was on her knees in front of him, her desperate pleas echoing across the roof.

And suddenly Tommy was walking towards her, all his thoughts on her and making sure she was _safe._ He came up behind her, laying a hand on her arm.

"I'm so sorry," Lindy was saying, her hand reached out to touch Ben's face. "I'm so sorry."

"Lindy," Tommy urged softly. "Come on."

"No—"

"Come on," he tried again, ignoring her protests to wrap his arms around her waist and haul her up and away from Ben's body.

"No!" she screamed. "No! Ben!"

"Come on, let's go!" Tommy told her loudly, hoping to snap her out of it.

She continued to fight against him, though. He backtracked towards the stairs, all while Lindy kicked and screamed for Ben, hands clawing and tugging at his arms, trying to loosen his grip. And Lindy was strong, but he was stronger, all her efforts ultimately futile.

Tommy managed to get her to the stairwell, and down the first flight of stairs, stopping on the landing. He loosened his grip just enough, allowing her to scramble out of the circle of his arms. He prepared himself to grab her again, in case she tried to run back to the roof, but she turned on him instead. He let her work out her anger and grief as she hit his arm a couple times, her other hand half-heartedly pounding against his chest, ragged cried spilling from her mouth.

Finally, Lindy collapsed to the ground. Tommy sat down as well, gathering her into his arms. Her body shook, head tucked against his shoulder as she cried.

"He's dead," she gasped. "He's dead. He killed him, and I—it's all my fault—"

"Hey," Tommy cut her off quietly, his voice no more than a whisper. "It is not your fault." He pulled her tighter, trying to soothe her with his touch.

"It's not your fault," he repeated quietly. She fisted her hands in his shirt, another sob escaping her throat. "I'm sorry, Lindy. I'm so sorry."

He continued to console her, until she stopped trembling and her eyes were dry. Even then, they sat there in silence for a while longer. And when he was sure that she was okay enough for the time being, he stood, picking her up and setting her on her feet. Tommy held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. The grief, the anguish was still there in her eyes, but it was accompanied by an angry fire that he knew would only build, because it was building in him as well. Ben had been his friend too. And the psychopath that killed him would pay.

"We're going to catch this guy, I promise you," he said firmly.

Lindy was still for a moment. Then she pulled his hands gently from away from her face and gave him a determined look. "I know."

Without waiting for him, she turned and headed downstairs towards her apartment. She walked tall, despite the situation. And Tommy knew that he wouldn't see her break so easily again. Lindy prided herself on being strong, on holding her emotions in. He had a feeling she would try to hold them in until the dam had no choice but to break. He knew he'd be there to help her through the flood.

**-:-**

**So I'll probably write more for these two in the future, but for now, this is it. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and I would really love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
